


Snake Eyes

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Button Eyes AU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Drinking & Talking, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, That's what happens when the doll version of yourself offers you wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Two years after the Button Eyes incident, Crowley finally got to meet his own doll.The event happened in his flat, while he was busy drinking until he couldn't see straight. The demon was buried under the covers, ready to pass out when he heard crying. He was fairly certain his plants couldn't cry, so he forced himself to sober up and investigate. He debated how someone could even get into his apartment in the first place when he saw it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Snake Eyes (Good Omens OC)
Series: Button Eyes AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley finally meets his own doll, Snake Eyes! (No Aziraphale this time but hey, there's wine)

Two years after the Button Eyes incident, Crowley finally got to meet his own doll. He kept his guard up during the first year, waiting for it to pop out of the shadows. It never did.

The event happened in his flat, while he was busy drinking until he couldn't see straight. The demon was buried under the covers, ready to pass out when he heard crying. He was fairly certain his plants couldn't cry, so he forced himself to sober up and investigate. He debated how someone could even get into his apartment in the first place when he saw it.

It looked just like what Adam described: a plush doll with the eyes clawed out. Like Button Eyes, it was in its human form, but it seemed more beat up than his angel's counterpart. It lay on his floor, crying even though no tears could fall. Crowley wasn't sure what to say.

The demon wasn't even sure how it noticed he was in the room. In an instant, the doll had pressed itself against the wall, trembling hands trying to protect its face. "Don't hurt me." It said. Its sleeves rolled up to reveal stitches along its wrists. It was certainly different from Button Eyes, there wasn't any sign of malice, only pain.

Crowley sat down on the floor, keeping his distance just in case. "No one's going to hurt you." He told it. The doll hesitantly looked up, a permanent smile stuck on its face. However, unlike Button Eyes, there was a single, long stitch holding the grin in place. The doll pointed to the stitch. "Could you… please remove it?"

Crowley couldn't remember the last time he ever heard himself sound so broken(1). Still wary, he snapped his fingers and the stitch unraveled. The doll gently touched its face, and gave a genuine smile for what seemed to be the first time in its life. "Thank you." It whispered. Crowley shrugged.

(1)That was a lie, of course. He could still remember the smell of sulfur.

"So," Crowley started, taking advantage of them meeting on good terms. "Do you have a name?"

The smile faded. "Snake Eyes." It managed to say, its voice quivering for just a second. "Ironic, isn't it?" It pointed to its face, its lack of eyes. Crowley didn't want to admit it was nice not having to see its eyes. The demon wasn't sure how to ask about what happened to them, but it seemed like Snake Eyes got the hint.

"I'm not sure how much Button Eyes told you, but after something painful happens enough times, like scars or bruises, it becomes a permanent feature. You can guess what happened to your eyes." It told Crowley. He shivered, thinking of nightmares where the world went dark.

Yet, Crowley was still unsure. He thought of the times Aziraphale thought Button Eyes was his friend, thought he was going to help. Snake Eyes frowned, it really did seem like the doll had no malicious intent.

"What's it like?" Snake Eyes asked, snapping Crowley out of his thoughts. A bottle of wine had found its way into the doll's hands, as well as two empty glasses. "What's it like being with an angel that loves you?"

Crowley didn't have to think before giving an answer. "It's like I'm in heaven. But like, a nicer heaven. It's not anything like being Upstairs." His glass was filled to the brim and Snake Eyes took a cautious sip of its own drink. Already starting to feel the effects, Crowley continued.

"I honestly don't deserve him. He's an actual angel, not like Gabriel, that bastard. Y'know he told him, well, technically me but still, he told him to shut up and die. I should've killed him right there, that would have gotten them to leave us alone."

Snake Eyes giggled as it swayed side to side, the glass in its hand dangerously close to falling. "That would just make life more miserable. You know that…" It trailed off, forgetting whose name it was going to mention. "... That one angel, they're _ horrible _. Cut off both our wings and then some random demon tried to trap Aziraphale in hellfire and…"

It trailed off again, allowing itself to remember that specific universe and what had happened. A smile made its way onto its face as Crowley happily stared at nothing, wishing Aziraphale was with him. The drunken conversation continued as more and more bottles of wine disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The sun was about to rise when Crowley sobered up slightly.

Licking his lips, he looked at Snakes Eyes, who was in a state of panic. It was covering its face, cowering and muttering something the demon couldn't make out. He wasn't sure how long it was like that. "Hey, are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Crowley was pushed onto the floor. He looked up at Snake Eyes, terror clearly shown on its face as it stared at the demon. It had pinned one of Crowley's hands to the ground and the demon's eyes widened when he noticed the sharp kitchen knife in its hand.

"I hate them." It sobbed, tightening its grip on the knife. Crowley tried to struggle, but the doll was surprisingly strong. "I hate them so much. They're so hideous, _ I'm _ hideous! Let's change that, shall we?"

Without hesitating, Snake Eyes attempted to plunge the knife into Crowley's eye. Crowley, who realized that struggling was futile, used his free hand to grab the knife. The two struggled, one pushing down and the other pushing forward. The knife was getting dangerously close to Crowley's eye. The doll kept muttering nonsense, mainly about its eyes.

It came to an end when Snake Eyes threw the knife to the side. Crowley didn't bother wondering why it did that, instead he pushed Snake Eyes off and took a few steps back. He was an idiot, how could he trust one of those things when they had hurt Aziraphale? The doll he pushed stayed still. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to the doll. He tried checking its pulse before he realized he never asked if they even had one to begin it.

Unsure of what to do, the doll blinked out of existence. Still dazed and confused, he absentmindedly grabbed his phone(2).

"Hey, angel? We need to talk."

(2)He wasn't sure whether he miracled it into his hand or if it was just in his coat pocket.

\---

Somewhere in a tiny pocket dimension, Snake Eyes kicked through the burnt out ruins of a bookshop. Ashes of burnt books were scattered around by its feet.

"Why did I do that?" it moaned, gripping it's hair as it paced. "Why did I do that? You always ruin it!"

It stayed there, pacing until another doll managed to find it and get it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: Gabriel dealing with feelings


End file.
